Snowstorm
by Arcaane
Summary: After a Snowstorm,a lot of things change to a simple person's life,in which will make a different future. (OC, Fatherly!Stoick, Slight Hiccstrid.)
1. Chapter 1

**New story,they're all 15,after HTTYD1 but before the TV series !**

**I may put my OC in this,see more about my OC Arcaane,on my profile.**

**Hiccup's POV. **

Snowstormis something we din't expect on summer,but oh gods,we had to live on Berk.

One of the biggest snowstorms we have yet seen on Berk,it's about 10 feet of pure snow,pure ice,its a way to big snowstorm if we go outside we will die.

Me and the gang,of course,are trapped in this ice cave,waiting for the storm to we're freezing and our only protection are the dragons barrier made of wings,and their fire blast,that can finish anytime because of their shoot limit.

''Its s-so c-cold H-Hiccup...'' Astrid said,and i just can give a nod,because my mouth is shut,because its freezing,so much.I can't wait for the snowstorm to be over.

I dont know how we'll get out of this, because i don't think the dragons fire can last much people skinny has me, its like i'm buried in the deep of that snow, i think i've never shivered that much before probably because its never been so cold.

"T-toothless, g-give us s-some light?" And he did shot on the sky, making a big amount of light in the darknesss of the storm.

I hope my dad find us soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Stoick's POV.<strong>

''Gobber,have we got everyone?''

''Well Stoick,umn...well.''

''What is it Gobber?!''

''I think i might've not got ye boy and..the other teens..''

''WHAT?''

''They ran into the forest,ye couldn't see on the storm!''

''Gobber,prepare a search party after the storm they might not sur...'' My mind stoped at the though,we can't lose Hiccup or any of the teens,they are important to Berk,our little heroes.I don't think i've thinked of that,but Berk will be empty,and mostly my house,without Hiccup,and the teens flying around,doing races and saving our days.

''They'll ol' 'll.''

''Of course they'll.''

* * *

><p><strong>Hiccup's POV:<strong>

''A-aah...'' i keeped shivering it was so cold i was almost half-dead.

''Hiccup,y-you're so p-pale.'' Said Snotlout,i never though he would say something like that to warn me probably.

''A-agreed.'' Fishlegs said after him,but to be honest all of use were pale,more than the snow of outside,but i think i was paler than anyone else.

''G-guys i have a p-plan.F-follow m-me we h-have t-to walk a-around.''

Then we got up and mounted on the dragons,we started flying our plan?Find a cave somewhere around here,it was for the best,but i noticed that Toothless tailfin was freezing,or to be more correct, needed to land before we fall down on the ground.

''T-there.'' i whispered and Toothless flew to a cave,but he mentioned for us to keep going until the great hall.

''N-no.''

''H-Hicc,we'll try t-to g-go.'' Said Astrid motioning to Fishlegs,Snotlout and the Twins.

''F-fine,b-but i-if y-you c-can't g-go b-back.''

''F-fine,s-stay.''

**_After some hours...(Stoick's POV)_**

''S-s-stoick!'' Astrid screamed,then i got surprised:Theyre here,Snotlout,Astrid,Fishlegs and the Twins!They're here...wait...

''Where's Hiccup!?'' I said putting a blanket over the teens bringing then over the warmt of the fireplace.

''He stayed in the cave,he couldn't come because of Toothless frozen tailfin.''

''Oh no no no...''

''I'm worried Stoick,he was so pale.'' Said Fishlegs,

''Not only pale,but his eyes were glassed over.'' Replied Snotlout with a sad tone,something that i though i would never hear,and then came another surprise. ''Its not that i care...to be honest,i do care,he was weird.'' He continued.

''We must find him,he may be not only sick,but frozen.'' Said Tuffnut,then Ruffnut continued too ''Or even dead.''

''RUFF!'' Yelled Astrid,with an anger tone,i was happy that she said it for me *Sigh*

''Lets go find Hiccup.'' I said, the we walked through the bunch of people around us Astrid followed, but then i told her to stop.

"Why sir?" She asked

"Well i think i can lose you guys another time, right?" "Yes, sir." Astrid said sadly, and got back to where she was sitting, i must go save my son.

"Stoick!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! My OC i'll be on next chapter maybe, if you want information, see on my profile, and has i said on my profile too, my computer broke, and chapters may be delayed, and there might be errors also.<strong>

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Stoick!"

"What is it!? Did you find Hiccup!?" I said, almost yelling to Gobber

"No, its that..she's here."

"Oh."

"She who?" Asked Tuffnut, but couldn't answer,not right now at least."Bring her here , and we're finding Hiccup." I said ignoring Tuffnut's question

"Arcaane, come here please."

**Astrid's POV:**

So her name is Arcaane. I though.

Maybe she's Stoick's friend?...But she looks a bit like Hiccup, and is probably my age? This is weird..

"Hi." I said approaching her, and she just shrinked more to her side, she looked a bit shy.

"Whats your age?"

" 15,you are?"

"Astrid, Hiccup's girlfriend."

"I'm his cousin by his mother part of the family."

"Oooh." I said, frustaded that i though she would be another girl like Heather, but her eyes are different too i see.

"How did you managed to pass by the storm?"

"I used my cape, to pass by it."

"Cool."I said smiling, and looked to Stormfly "Is the deadly nadder yours?"

"Yes, her name is Stormfly."

"She's beautifull."

"Thanks we are going to save Hiccup, you're coming, right?"

"Yes, may i ride with you? I rather don't be with Snotlout and the other two."

"The two are Tuffnut and Ruffnut, the twins and their dragon is Barf and belch, snotlout dragon is Hookfang, amd theres Fishlegs, with his dragon Meatlug." I paused to breathe and continued,

"Hiccup's dragon is a Night Fury, named Toothless."

"Thanks for showing me the others." She said and we both smiled to each other.

Maybe we're becoming friends.

**Stoick's POV:**

"Arcaane parents died, thats the why she's here." Said Gobber, may the hods be eith all of Val's family died, Arcaane's the only one left i , i think i need to give her a shelter.

" So all of you ready to go?"

"Yes, Arcaane is coming too." Snotlout said, and then we got ready to go save my son, i hope he is alright still, surviving still, and breathing, still.I'm only a little relieved that Toothless is with him.

Thank gods, Toothless is loyal to poor boy, must be freezing out there, alone, in a cave...

"Lets go." I said, all the dragons, now feed and no longer with thirsty, all warm and taken care, we flew, flew through the raging storm, and the blizzard keept hitting our face.I was flying, with Fishlegs, Gobber with Snotlout...and Arcaane with Astrid? What a surprise i though they wouldn't end up well, but i was misslead i now our focus was, find the cave where Hiccup is, and hope he is inside of there, alive.

"We can't keep flying through the storm! We must land" Gobber screamed

"NO!We're still going!" I shouted so everyone could hear me, in the middle of the blizzard.I wasn' t giving up so close of finding my little boy.

"Wait! Is that...?"

" A plasma blast!" I said in awe, it was Toothless, finally wort of getting out of here!

"Look! The cave! Lets land right now!" Snotlout yelled, and we landed to see a sad faced Toothless.

"Hiccup? HICCUP!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the poor chapter, my tablet messed everything up, but i'm extra sure there are more than 600 words, because fanfiction always excludes some of then, there is only a chapter for today, tomorrow my father will fix my computer, plus tomorrow i have school, so maybe no chapter :( Plus, thanks for fav, follow, and review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**My computer is now fixed!Yash! (Stoick's POV,if i don't warn which POV it is,its from the same person from last chapter.)**

**Night fury kid65: I got my picture from Berk's Grapevine,these pictures are from the short 'Dawn of The Dragon Racers' :3 There is the chapter!**

**Midnightsky,you're about to know what happens now!:**

* * *

><p>''HICCUP!''<p>

''M' here.'' came a raspy,little voice from the figure laying down in the ice.

''What happened!?''

''I feel.'' he whispered,now his voice a bit more little than same second i picked him up,and throwed him like a sack of potatos in my shoulders.

''Be more *cough* gentle *cough* plea-*cough*-se.''

''Don't talk.''

''Great meeting ain't it?'' Snotlout said,pointing to Arcaane ,whose maked a dumbfolded face,and then came the reply ''Shut up.''

Teens.

* * *

><p><strong>Arcaane's POV:<strong>

''Shut up''

''Nah,don't want to.''

*SMACK*

''OW!Why did you punch me?'' Snotlout whined.

''Nah,because i wanted to.'' I said.

''Liked that.'' Astrid whispered.

''Lets go.'' Uncle - erm, - Stoick shouted.

''We can't the storm is way to big for it,the dragons wont take it.'' Fishlegs said,with a dummy face **(If ya don't know,dummy face - 'z')**

''Alright,go grab wood for fire,Twins,Snotlout,grab some not frozen water,Gobber,try to find some leather in the dragons packs,Fishlegs help me with bandaging Hiccup,Astrid and Arcaane...''

''Help Hiccup?'' Both of us asked,then we looked into each other,and laughed.

''Yes,hold him,we'll find bandages,now GO!''

Astrid grabbed his legs,and i under his arms,and we carried him,to the deep,deep part of the cave.''Here is good enough?'' I asked.

''I think so,there is not so much cold.'' She whispered,and we laid him down with his back on the cave wall.

''W-whos *cough* she?'' Hiccup asked;

''I'm your cousin Hiccup,from your mother part of the family!'' I said,thinking he would remember.

At the same instant he opened his eyes and shot a smile ''Arc?''

''Yeah.'' He did remember;I though.

''I though you and Astrid would end up well,but you did.'' He said happy looking spread along with his face looking around us,and he started talking,like he normaly does:

''Cool!Then you can have a dragon of your own,fly with us,train and help battling against Outcast and *cough* Be-*cough*serkers.''

''Stop talking,you'll get worse than ever.''

''Mkay.''

''Here we all are,ye' hurt 'ere son?'' Stoick said,togueter with him,came the Twins with the wood,and they started making a fireplace,then Gobber with some sort of leather couch,giving to Astrid to cover Hiccup,Snotlout with some water,then Fishlegs with bandages.

''In my back,m' scrapped.'' Hiccup said,hiccuping.

''Hiccup has hiccups.'' Ruffnut said,Tuffnut started to laugh,making us all laugh too,except for Stoick,which looked in a serious face to us,making us all stop.

''Lets bandage him,Gobber,the rest of you feed the dragons.''

We left to the middle of the cave,then we grabbed the food we had inside some boxes,to most dragons fish,and i surprisedly see inside Stormfly's food box,chicken.

''Why chicken?'' I asked.

''It makes her faster,wanna give one to her?''

''Will she eat my hand?'' I asked.

She laughed and answered,''Nope.''

I grabbed one chicken and handed it to her,her pupils became big black balls,not those deadly eyes i did see in the past,now i understand they're friends.

''Now reach your hand to her nose,and don't look to her,look to the other *cough* side.'' Hiccup raspy voice said,and i did so,then after a few seconds i felt a scaly nose touch my hand and i looked to see Stormfly looking happily to the other chicken in my hand and i throwed it at her,whose she eated happily.

''Congratulations,you bonded your first dragon-friend. *cough*'' Hiccup said again,now i noticed the other dragons pupils becoming like Stormfly's.

''Thank you very much,Dragon-boy.'' I said,he gave a little smirk.

Then Astrid walked to him,giving him a punch in the arm ''Thats for scaring me,'' and then she kissed him,''Thats for living.''

''Okay,i'll be living with this.'' He said,making one of his faces.

Astrid started saying: ''The Storm is almost over,maybe it'll be gone by tomorrow-'' The strong wind whistles around ''-or maybe not.'' I continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter! Thanks for Fav's,Follow's and review,everyone,your support helps me better.**

**Midnightsky:We can't kill our favorite dragon-boy,can't we? :D**

**Enjoy! Final chapter though.**

* * *

><p><em>After a night of sleep.<em>

*Cough cough cough*

Hun?Oh.I remember...we slept on this ...where's everyone?I felt really scared and shrunk down.

''Hello?'' I shrunk a bit more whispering again ''_Hi?...''_

I hate darkness..I couldn't see a thing,well neither i think i'll.I started walking slowly to a little blue light's shining,until i stoped and poked something.

_Scales._

Probably one of the dragons,i started to noticed it was a differen't dragon than all the others,it wasn't a Night Fury,they don't sparkle..

''Grrr.'' The weird dragon growled.

''Hi?'' I whispered.

''GRRR.'' It opened its eyes and roared waking up all the dragons,then Toothless shot a plasma blast in the wall,lighting all the area.

''AH!''

I jumped and everyone woke up and did the same,the weird dragon flew out,way to was relief to see one thing: The Snowstorm was over.

Fishlegs,without me noticing,apeared behind me and started talking ''What was that!?'' **(*Cough* For those who din't watch or know,Dawn Of The Dragon Racers reference tough :L)**

''AAH!Don't ever do that again!'' I yelled at him,running to hide from him,he did look well...creepy.

''I don't know,it was gone to fast for me to Toothless din't see it.'' Hiccup said,i think now his coughing fit has stoped since he talked with no interruptions this time.

''It could be a terror.'' Tuffnut said.

''It was to big to be a terror.'' his sister continued,and they keeped talking;

''Then it was a mega terror.''

''Or a titan''

''YEAH!Super titan terror!'' They both yelled this time,hitting their heads and helmets togueter making a ''CLANG!'' they are very...weird.

''...awkward.'' Hiccup said giving a single dry started talking about the mysterious dragon,the weird dragon,angry dragon,or whatever any of then want to call it ,no once noticed that the blizzard was over,so then we could go away anyway.

''I think we can go now.'' I said,so 'LOUD' that no one heard it,stinky.

''I think we can go NOW.'' I said again,this time only Astrid listened since she was in front of me,she nodded and i put my hands on my ears,and she said to Hiccup do the same,and we Stoick and Gobber looked fooled to us,they started to gaze at us,slightly looking at Astrid,then at us,and they put their hands on their ears also has us and we got ready.

''_**I THINK WE CAN GO**_** NOW!'**'' Astrid yelled,so loudly everyone stoped,and the dragons looked slightly deaf and dazzed about it,and also twins started to spin around,Snotlout falled and Fishlegs hide behind Meatlug.

''Geez Babe,you shouldn't have maked us all deaf.'' Snotlout said,giving to her a flirt,i noticed why she tough he was annoying,and it was _true._I think,now,i have a new life to start.A new life in Berk,togueter with my Uncle,my Cousin and my new Hiccup said,i'll get a dragon,then we can train and fly around,i don't liked dragons,but now...I just have to adapt myself with my new traditions,new ways to do things,and much more now,i'll e able to do a thing i couldn't do before,because of our doomed futures,being to expose my ideas,give then suggestions,and make much more helping around with the population of Berk,maybe right now i'll be even able to learn new things i din't knew before.I din't want to come to Berk,neither to lose my family,but i did.

All thanks to a **Snowstorm.****  
><strong>

_**THE**_** END.**


End file.
